The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Lobelia, botanically known as Lobelia erinus, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLELE12094’. ‘KLELE12094’ originated from a controlled cross conducted in September 2008 in Stuttgart, Germany between the proprietary female Lobelia variety ‘B 067’ (unpatented) having medium vigor and the male Lobelia variety TECHNO HEAT ‘Upright Blue’ (patent status unknown), having light blue flowers with eyes.
The seeds from the cross were sown and plants were grown in a greenhouse for evaluation, where an individual plant designated ‘KLELE12094’ was selected from the group of plants in May 2009, having blue flowers with no eyes and compact growth habit. In May 2009 ‘KLELE12094’ was first vegetatively propagated by tissue culture and vegetative cuttings. ‘KLELE12094’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via tissue culture and vegetative cuttings.